One Boy
by Shadow Irate
Summary: when love starts you know trouble is never far away. a tale of love and jealousy
1. The beginning of the end

**Hey this is my first fan fict that I've wrote by myself. I don't own anything by the way. Thanks to my wonderful friends and boy friend for inspirations and support in life and in this story. For other stories see "how twilight should have ended". Thanks for reading please review!**

One boy.

The begin of the end

"Ahh." Sighed Valkyrie it wasn't from her aching bones, screaming mussels or black bruises. It was because she had had her first kiss (that she was actually there for). And boy was he a good kisser and pretty hot too.

_Flashback:_

_They had just saved the world again and Fletcher approached her he took her into his arms and told her that she loved her and without waiting for a reply he kissed her. Something exploded behind them as his hands slipped to her waist pulling her closer. His tongue was on her bottom lip begging for entry which she allowed. His hands slipped lower as their tongues tangoed. They remained like this for a couple more minutes in which Valkyries hands had slipped as low as Fletchers. When they heard someone wolf whistle behind them. Tanith, even though she was like her childish big sister and her best friend Valkyrie wanted nothing more than to kill her right then. _

"_VAL AND FLETCHER ARE SNOGGING!"She yelled at the top of her voice over and over again. _

_As Skullduggery and Ghastly came over Valkyrie went red and Fletcher froze that was bad since his hands were still on her bum. There was an immense awkward silence before Skullduggery broke it._

"_Fletcher I believe that is my assistants face you are devouring." He said as if he just wanted nothing more he wanted than to embarrass them even more._

"_Well, Val I didn't think you had it in you!" she screamed to increase the embarrassment._

"_Talk about slacking off on the job." Ghastly added trying to keep a straight face, and epically failing._

_Valkyrie couldn't help begin sarcastic._

"_What do you mean? The job was finished."_

"_I suppose it was but Fletcher you could do so much better." Skull said automatically._

"_Hey-"Fletcher started but Tanith cut him short._

"_We better get to the Bentley we have more bad guys to catch." Sensing she owed it to Val for starting the whole thing._

_Once in the Bentley Fletcher gave Val his cocky grin it was just them in the back. "So..." he began "Does this mean you'll finally be my girlfriend because then I need to update my face book status."_

"_You big headed jerk of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she practically screamed at him._

"_That's good because for a moment I thought you were going to kill me and second I don't need to update my face book status I think even my friends from Australia heard you. He replied with another cocky grin. How I love it when you do that Val thought to herself. _

"_Why thank you, Val I'll keep that in mind." Fletcher finally said._

"_Don't tell me I just said that out loud!" Val exclaimed_

"_And now I've heard everything and I would ask you two to keep your infections sex talk down before you doom us all." Skullduggery said with a smirk on his skull._

"_Stop it!" Val yelled._

"_Valkyrie are you sulking?" he queried even though he already knew the answer._

"_Yes." replied the young detective._

"_Well at least you can cuddle Fletcher when you sulk." He teased_

"_Shut up!" Came Valkyries voice as she settled in Fletchers arms._

_Flashback ends_

She was breathless about what happened. She sighed again. How is it that loads of boys made her as angry as hell, but one boy made her all soft and girly inside. She sighed again as a soft whoosh of air brought a slight draft enter her room along with someone else.

"Why are you sighing when I'm here?" Fletcher asked.

Valkyrie stared he looked the same as usual. Black converse, skinny jeans, hands in pockets, blue printed T-shirt and perfectly spiked hair.

"What are you doing here?" she squeaked.

She hadn't quite gotten use to the fact that he could appear here whenever.

"Well I tried sneaking into a hotel in Paris but I forgot something." He explained.

"What's that?" she asked truly confused.

"You." He simply answered.

With a soft sound they were in a deluxe hotel in Paris.

"Only one bed hope your ok with that." he teased.

"I'm more than ok with it." She said.

"Are you serious?" he questioned

"Yes." She answered straight away.

"Then what are we waiting for." He said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I don't know." She said.

And without another word Fletchers lips were locked on hers. Then they fell onto the bed and Fletcher kicked his shoes off. Then he pulled Valkyrie on top of him.

"I hope I'm not going too far." He said.

"Not at all." She replied

"That's good," he said "Because I'm just getting started.

As he did a funny maneuver that led to Valkyries shirt being discarded on the floor.

"Let's keep it even." She said as she ripped off Fletchers shirt.

"I'm fine with that."

It was a couple of minutes before anyone said anything in which time they had managed to explore the top half of each others bodies. Fletcher's hands meet her back.

"How do you get this off?" he asked referring to her bra.

"It's just a clasp." She said

When the bra was off, Valkyrie was successful in pulling off his jeans.

"Hey!" he said "I thought we were keeping it even."

As he unbuckled her jeans she slipped his boxers off. As he pulled her underwear came off as well. Once the jeans were off he looked her up and down and let out a long whistle. After they realized they were both naked in a bed alone.

"Do you want-" he began.

But Valkyrie started kissing him and her legs wrapped along his waist.

**I hope you enjoyed that since I'm a new writer I don't want to be judge as sick minded. So I'll let you imagine what happens. Please review I don't want to up load the next chapter until I get some reviews. So please review!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Ginny157**


	2. Relisation

**Again I would like to thank my friends **

One boy

Relisation

"Mmm.." moaned Valkyrie.

As she woke up she realized she was naked and someone was touching her. Then the events off last night hit her like a bullet but she wasn't scared or angry she was happy.

"Fletcher wake up, I have to go to school."

"What?" he asked half dazed.

"I'm sure you'll find your room most enjoyable." Came a voice from the apartment door.

"Oh shit, gather up your clothes we're going to my house." She said her brain ticking.

"Ok," he said urgency in his voice "Let's go." As they teleported.

"Ok get dressed but quietly." She said as she pulled her school uniform on and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hello darling, sleep well?" her mum asked as she walked in.

"Yes, I had trouble getting to sleep but I feel refreshed." She responded as she got out her bowl to put her cereal in.

"Well that's good sweetheart." Her mother responded.

"Morning girls." Her dad said as she started eating.

"Well gotta go to school." Valkyrie responded.

She ran upstairs and told her reflection to go to school. And dressed for her new dangerous life.

"Wish I had a reflection." Fletcher said

"Ok let's go." She responded.

"Ok hold tight Val. '

"Nice of you two to drop in" Skullduggery said.

"Training." He replied simply.

"Fun!" she replied with all the sarcasm she could muster.

Then her brain started to kick into training mode while the guys talked about how they were going to smash each other. Val's mind started to wander like it did when they were like this. She went over the events of last night with her mind sharp she didn't miss a detail then she realized something Fletcher and her they didn't use a condom! She might be pregnant and she was only 17! Her thoughts were interrupted by Fletcher speaking.

"You can meet us there!" he said.

**Thanks I got some really nice reviews. Some included putting in a sex scene that would be a bit weird considering I'm 12 almost 13 but I will consider review I don't want to up load the next chapter until I get some reviews. So please review!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Ginny157**


	3. Training

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while as I was settling into high school. Thanks to my friends and my best friend for telling me to update I wouldn't have if it wasn't for her. I do not own any thing even though I want to. So here it goes.**

Training

"Hey you two leave Skul behind again?" Tanith asked walking up to them.

"Yeah," Fletcher replied.

Val was very quiet.

"Val you ok?" Tanith asked concerned.

She nodded her reply.

"Ok today I want Fletcher to beat the shit out of Skullduggery and Val you get to kill me."

Val and Tanith started. Valkyrie used the shadows and well placed kicks to send Tanith crashing through the air a couple of times. Tanith just punched, kicked and blocked like the expert she was. The young detective struggled at one point when Tanith had her in a hold were she couldn't move, she fought but she couldn't get out. While Tanith was basking in her own glory Valkyrie pulled her arms out of her jacket leaving her arms exposed. Tanith realised she was holding a empty jacket. She threw the jacket to the ground and charged. Val did some qui8ck thinking and displaced the air so the jacket came zooming over and into her grasp. As Tanith charged she ran towards her confusing her briefly, as she vaulted and dropped her jacket on Tanith's head and grabed her arms and pushed her down onto the floor. As she tied down her legs with shadows she sat on her arms. She heard Tanith's muffled cries as she watched Fletcher getting pummeled by Skullduggery she started getting scared. If it was so easy to get beat up and get hurt she should tell someone, if she was pregnant and she got hit or chased by vampires she could hurt her baby.

Val Pov

"Um, Tanith," she began. "I need you to listen to me ok."

Tanith tried to nod.

"Um, Fletcher and I got a bit carried away last night and we … "

Tanith raised her head in expectance.

"We didn't use protection and now I might be pregnant," I whispered as tears ran down my face I got up and the shadows burst.

Tanith stood silently and came to comfort me.


	4. Test of Faith

**Ok sorry I haven't up dated I'm kinda dealing with my one of my best friends having a crisis while I'm having self doubt. YAY everyone's happy! So sorry I haven't updated but my life isn't all sunshine and unicorns. Anyway enough of me we want to find out what happens to Valkyrie.**

One Boy

Chapter 4: Tests of Faith.

As Valkyrie and Tanith left the bike for Gordon's house Valkyrie reflect on the ride over. They had snuck out the boys to busy fighting to notice. The ride was silent except for the engine and Tanith's driving. As they walked up to the door they didn't notice the shadow hurry across the drive way and through a window. Tanith and Valkyrie sat on different armchairs facing each other.

"So let me get this straight," Tanith began, "You and Fletcher had sex and now you're not sure whether or not you're pregnant."

"That's it, yes," Valkyrie said plainly.

"I'm sorry Val, THAT'S DISGUSTING."

"But what if I'm pregnant?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"What would my parents think?"

"Val calm down."

"Tanith?"

"Yes Valkyrie."

"Why are you so calm?"

"I'm waiting for this to be over I do after all have a date."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"Tanith, who?"

"Ghastly."

"OMG"

"What?"

"It's just shocking."

'How he's sweet and kind…"

"Woah stop right there."

"Val I've got to go, but just do the test," she said calmly as she handed her the test and left.

Valkyrie waved as her best friend skidded out the drive way. She sighed and walked up the stairs un aware that the shadow was silently following her. She got into the bathroom and locked the door, the shadow waiting patiently in the walk through wardrobe. 10 minutes later she emerged crying searching for her phone. As she texted for Fletcher to come to Gordon's the shadow slipped into the bathroom searching for a thin strip of paper.


	5. Surprises all Round

**Hey sorry I haven't updated. I'm kind of down at the moment because my boyfriend is getting distant I'm going to talk to him tomorrow but all signs point to me being dumped. And if he still likes me then I'll be the one dumping him. Because I need to get rid of stress and he is one of them. I need to get rid of stress because I've been diagnosed with anxiety and middle child syndrome. Yay isn't life just fabulous at the moment. Anyway I'm throwing myself into work luckily for all my fans (which probably consist of my friends). Anyway life goes on. **

Surprises all Round

Valkyrie was nervously pacing the living room, a million questions racing through her head. Fletcher teleported into the living room and sat down, she remained pacing.

He finally spoke up concerned, "Val, what's wrong?"

She just stood and stared at him. He rushed over to her, grabbed her arm and sat her down. Then he asked again.

"III…I'm…" she stuttered.

"Yes Val."

"I'm pregnant. Fletcher you're going to be a father."

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"I know it's just wow… um Val are you ok? You're crying."

"I don't know what I am," she sobbed into his shoulder, "I don't know whether I'm happy or sad… I'm a mess."

"Don't say that."

"And now you are going to hate me and leave me and I'll be stuck raising a child on my own. Having to explain that to my parents," she sobbed.

"Valkyrie Cain I would never leave you. I love you. I don't care whether you're pregnant or not as long as you are mine," he said meaningfully as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"Really?" she asked raising her head.

"Really."

"Fletcher I'm scared."

"So am I."

"What should we …" her question was broken off as a vampire screamed and ran into the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Cealan roared.

"What the hell?" Fletcher said astounded.

"YOU'VE CONTAMINATED HER NOW SHE'S PREGNANT!" he continued.

"Valkyrie run!" Fletcher yelled.

As she ran she tripped over the couch as she was not wearing her protective clothes the impact shocked her. She realized she was still lying down as she heard Fletcher scream and Cealan snarl. She got up and tried to run but her legs were like jelly after her talk with Fletcher. As she fell again Cealan picked her up. She saw she was about to get loaded into a truck. So she kicked and screamed while trying to bite, but the efforts only wearied her out after her horrendous day. She fainted and didn't notice she was in the truck not even when it stopped.


	6. Waking and Breaking

**Hey I'm pretty good thank you for NOT asking I'm still with my boyfriend and I got to dance in the rain today! I'm pretty happy with what's happening with this story but I want you to tell me what you think, I also have a devious and delicious ending to this story but I want your point of veiw on how to get there. So without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

**AND I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T READ THAT AND I'M NOT IMPRESSED!**

Waking and Breaking

As Valkyrie woke she realized she was locked in a room that was bared lying on the bed. She cursed herself realizing she was kidnapped and then cursed again as she realized she wasn't wearing her black clothes she had got changed before Fletcher arrived.

Fletcher.

He'd be worried sick she had to get out and safely, she couldn't risk her child now she knew she had one. She was about to sit up after the dizziness passed. When the lock dropped and one angry Celina walked in.

"My dear, you slept through the ride," he said walking over to her.

"But then that is to be expected of future mothers," he continued.

Valkyrie was puzzled. How did he know that? But he just rattled on.

"How could you let him do this to you?"

"He didn't do anything," Valkyrie said her anger rising.

"That's not true, you're pregnant aren't you?" he asked curiously.

"How'd you know?"

"What? You mean the great Valkyrie Cain and Tanith Low didn't suspect any eavesdroppers and Valkyrie you do have very interesting garbage for one so young."

"You went through my rubbish and you eavesdropped on me?"

"Yes, that's it."

"You're a stalker and a pedophile!"

"Harsh, now I hope you enjoyed our chat because I'm going to get the doctor because someone needs an abortion.'

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"I can don't worry you will soon be having my child soon."

He left Valkyrie screaming and cursing in rage. After he left Valkyrie caught her breath and thought of a plan. All she could come up with was to pick the lock and leave. It was a simple plan but Skullduggery often said the simple plans were often the best. So after falling a couple of times she made it to the door. She screamed in ire, it was vampire safe. She focused her ire and lashed out at the door until it fell. Well her parents did say there was nothing scarier than a teenage girl on hormones. Feeling pretty good about herself she started searching for a way out. She was on the third story when Cealan came at her. She hit and kicked and sent shadows at him. But she realised it wasn't making a difference and she might hurt her child if she got hit. So she ran. He was running after her, so she did the sensible thing. She jumped. Glass cascaded on her as she made impact. Shards of glass and window opened her belly arms and legs up and wove themselves into her body. Blood was flowing as free as a river and pain belted down like a drum. She flew through the air sailing and splattering the world with her blood. Her instinct took over and she rolled coming up but twisting an ankle in the process. She first registered the pain when she saw Cealan followed her and land unscathed. She looked over at the road. There was no way she could run even on a good day a vampire was too fast. She then saw a black car glide effortlessly to a stop. The window wound down and Fletcher stuck his head out of the window.

"Get in," he called with urgency.

Sensing his hurry she tried to run but only managed to stagger. The vampire was following and was almost at her so she forced herself to run and dived through the open window. She heard angry screams and laughed like a maniac before the pain consumed her and she passed out.

**Thanks guys I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Stitching up the Hurt

**Hey guys. I am actually starting to feel better. I am starting to apprieciate the way things are and I'm getting better. Thank you to the person who sent me a review of sympathy. I love you. And now we continue the tale of Valkyrie.**

Stitching up the Hurt

When they arrived Fletcher picked up Val and ran. He didn't stop until he reached Nye. Nye sighed at the state of her and promised to patch her up. Fletcher sat anxiously. Skulduggery strode leisurely toward him and sat down.

"You're more worried than usual," Skulduggery observed.

"Yeah and I have my reasons," Fletcher answered.

"And they would be?"

"It was Caelan."

"First reason, second?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Ok third?"

"What makes you think there's another reason?"

"The way you're acting."

"Ohh really and what would be that reason?"

"Something big I don't know maybe you proposed to her? No that's not it. Did you get her knocked up because if you did I'll kill you."

Fletcher went quiet.

"You did didn't you?"

Fletcher nodded.

Before Skulduggery went on a rage Nye came in and told them they could see her. Skulduggery stormed in furious and Fletcher lagged behind.

**So tell me what you think.**


	8. We Argue to the Death

**Hey guys how's it going? I'm great if you want to know. I'm having inspiration just flying out of my head. I'm writing it all down and you will just have to wait it is going to be weird as.**

**Mwahaha.**

**Ps: this may contain swearing**

We Argue to the Death

Valkyrie greeted them with her weak grin, but when she saw Skulduggery's fury and Fletcher's guilt she knew something had happened. Then it hit her.

"You told him didn't you?" she asked weakly.

Before Fletcher could nod Skulduggery started to shout, "He bloody well told me!"

"Calm down Skul," she responded.

"Calm down I won't calm down, Val you're fucking pregnant!"

"Hey…" she began.

"Your too young and with Fletcher. Why not the vampire? I would have enjoyed killing him!"

"Why not the vampire?" she began and she was angry "Because I'm not a SLUT!"

"Well you could have fooled me!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I what? Call you a slut. But I did. You're the one who got knocked up! aren't you"

"You say it like it's my fault!"

"BECAUSE IT IS VALKYRIE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still proving how much of a shitty slut you are!"

"BASTARD!"

"SLUT!"

"RETARD!"

"BITCH!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Tanith yelled as she entered the room.

"THE WHOLE FUCKING SANCTRY CAN HEAR YOU!" Ghastly exclaimed as he followed Tanith in.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie calmed down.

"Now Val," Tanith began "What do you have to say to Skulduggery?"

"I'm sorry I called you names," she replied feeling like she did when she got in trouble by her preschool teacher.

"Skulduggery?" Tanith asked in expectation.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you and I'm happy for you."

"Good now that we are all friends again we can congratulate Valkyrie and Fletcher," Ghastly said.

"Hold on I have some news for miss Cain," Nye said.

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

"You're not pregnant," it said matter of factly.

**Cliffhanger. And sorry about the swearing I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote this. Have you noticed that a writer's mood determines what they write. It is actually quite fascinating.**

**I'll update soon.**

**And please review and subscribe!**


	9. A Bout of Retarded Laughing

**Hey guys. I'm with my bestie and we are being weird as so I'm typing fan fiction. Thank you to my fan Cranium mischief you are so awesome.**

A Bout of Retarded Laughing

Fletcher, Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery were all stunned. Valkyrie started to cry. She cried for 3 minutes before she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Fletcher asked.

"I'm sad I'm not having a kid but happy I won't have to go through any pain or not be ready for the kid," she laughed.

Fletcher, Valkyrie and Tanith started to cry. When they started laughing like maniacs Ghastly joined in. The four of them laughing then crying for 20 minutes before it turned into a retarded laugh that made them cry.

"I have too much dignity to join in," Skulduggery stated.

"You're the most insane out of all of us," Ghastly choked out.

So they all laughed retardedlly but Skulduggery's laugh was a bit scarier and madder than the others (he's been tortured by evil gods give him a break). They continued on for another 30minutes before they had all calmed down. When this happened Tanith proceeded to ask Valkyrie what she was going to do next.

"I don't know I guess it'll just go back to normal," she said plainly.

"Good choice, but we still have your birthday coming up," Tanith replied with a sneaky grin on her face.

And Valkyrie didn't have to be a detective to figure out that her 18th birthday was going to be … interesting.


	10. a must read authors note! i mean it!

**Hello my friends.**

**I am soo sorry that I haven't updated I have been very busy trying to improve the story and also I have broken up with my boyfriend. I would like to ask what you want to happen in this story. I know where I am headed I just need something to fill in the gaps. Be original and tell me what you think. I have had a friend of mine suggest Fletcher has an ex who stalks Val and tries to kill her but fails at it. Are there any particular pairings you like or hate? Just tell me I can take it. I will aim to put the pairings that you like in but if anyone suggests Valduggery I will not be happy. So my friends subscribe, review and add to favorites because Valkyries life going to get real messed up real soon.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Ginny 157**

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT OR AREN'T GOING TO SUGGEST ANYTHING THAN I AM VERY DISAPOINTED.**


	11. Valkyrie's Birthday

**Hello my friends. We've been through so much I like to think of you guys as friends. I'm ok I had my injections last Friday so my arm hurts so much. I am still as danger prone as before and I seem to have all the problems with boys. I said no to one of them and now we act like we are going out. So much for my good intentions about not going out with anyone.**

**Anyway let's start.**

Valkyrie's Birthday

Valkyrie woke up and went downstairs. Her mum was in the kitchen cocking breakfast and her dad was watching the news with Alice.

"Happy Birthday Steph," her mum said.

"Yes Happy Birthday," her dad added.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So what are you doing today?" her mum inquired.

"Well Tanith is throwing me a party."

"That's nice of her," Melissa said.

"Well you're going to stay long enough for us to give you your presents," Desmond said bringing Alice over.

They ate breakfast together and then gave her their presents. From her mum she got the latest Iphone. Her dad gave her a $100 and Alice drew her a picture. She said her thanks put contacts in her phone and then got dressed. She was wearing jeans, slip on shoes and a flowy light blue singlet. She said her goodbyes and left. She walked down to the pier feeling free. Fletcher popped up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hello Val, Happy Birthday," he said.

"Hi Fletch, what are we doing today?"

"You'll see," he said as we teleported. "Surprise."

"Oh my god, we're back in Australia."

"Yes and I have a picnic."

"Wow Fletch you've really out done yourself."

"Thank you."

They sat on the rug under the tree beside the beach. They fed each other chocolate coated strawberries and laid in each other's arms watching the waves. It was about lunch time when they decided to go back. They were all packed up when Valkyrie turned to see Fletcher kneeling on one knee.

"Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgely. I have loved you from first sight. I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Fletcher asked with love and adoration in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course!"

"Oh thank god," Fletcher sighed.

Valkyrie and Fletcher hugged and kissed for 5 minutes until they remembered they had to leave for Valkyrie's party. Fletcher teleported to her house and slipped the ring on said happy birthday and left. She practically danced through the front door of her house.

"What's up Steph?" her mum asked.

"Mum. Fletcher just proposed to me!"

"Oh. My. God. Congratulations sweetie.

They squealed and hugged for a while until her dad brought Alice in.

"What's all the squealing about? He complained. "I'm trying to get our newest daughter to Hogwarts by pushing her through walls. I can't concentrate with the squealing."

"Stephanie is getting married to Fletcher and give me my child before you seriously hurt her."

"What? You only turned 18 this morning."

"I know," Valkyrie said happily.

"Well I guess I'm glad its Fletcher he's nice and it looks like you could beat him up if you need to."

"Thanks dad."

"Hey and now you have Gordon's house too." Her mum reminded her.

"Stephy get married," Alice said.

"Oh how cute. Alice you're gonna be my flower girl aren't you?" Valkyrie cooed.

"Well congratulations honey, but don't you have a party to go to?" her mum said.

"Ohh… right sorry I forgot."

Valkyrie ran up stairs and jumped into the shower. She had the dress Ghastly had made her laid out. It had a ruby red bodice and a blood red skirt. The two colours were separated beautifully with a line of sparkling diamonds. When she put it on it fell to just above her knees it was also strapless, showing off the work she had done with Tanith. She put on the silver heels Tanith gave her and the diamond necklace and earrings from Skulduggery. She slid on the diamond ring that was her engagement ring. She looked in the mirror wearing all the birthday presents her friends have given her it was a funny thought. She walked down stairs.

"Ohh you look lovely," her mum said, "Tell her she looks lovely Des."

"Her new car looks lovely," he drooled while looking out the window.

"Thank you… did you say new car?" Valkyrie replied.

"Yeah," her dad began still looking out the window, "Your tall thin friend that always wears a suit pulled up in it put an envelope under the windscreen wipers and left."

"Let me see!" she squealed and ran outside.

Her parents and Alice followed.

"Oh! My! God!" she said.

On her front lawn was a new and shinny Bentley.

"It's a Bentley. It's a Bentley," she yelled over and over again.

"It is a beautiful car," her mum said.

Valkyrie took the envelope and opened it inside was a card and a set of keys.

"How lucky is she going to get?" her dad complained.

"Well she better hop in her new car and drive to her party or she's going to be late," her mum said.

Valkyrie hugged and said her goodbyes. Then she hopped in to her new car. It drove like a dream and she reached Gordon's house in no time at all. When Valkyrie arrived the first people she saw were Fletcher, Tanith, Ghastly, China, Ravel, Dexter Vex and Skulduggery. She walked up and gave Skulduggery a hug and thanked him a million times.

"What did Skul do Val?" Tanith asked and everyone was curious too.

"He bought me a Bentley and left it at my house!" she exclaimed.

"A Bentley!" they all asked as a group.

Skulduggery looked smug.

"What? So I gave her the best birthday presents big deal," he said smugly.

"Na ah," Valkyrie replied.

"What do you mean Na ah?" he asked.

"Fletcher did."

"What did Fletcher do?" he asked his smile fading.

"He took me to Australia…"

"He always takes you to Australia," he cut in.

"And he proposed to me," she said holding up her hand so everyone could see the ring with a huge diamond in it. Everyone who had been watching who had been watching the conversation started to gasp and talk.

"Oh my god Val," Tanith said as she hugged her over and over.

China smiled that smile she uses for special occasions. Ravel, Vex and Ghastly were clapping Fletcher on the back and congratulating him. Skulduggery just stared. He was still staring when all the celebrating had stopped and Gordon walked over.

"Hello my only niece," He began. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she replied.

"What did you do to make Skul stare so much? It can't be how you look because you always look stunningly beautiful."

"It could be that Fletcher proposed to me today."

"That could be it and congratulations by the way," Gordon responded.

"My little Valkyrie is growing up," Skulduggery murmured like a lost parent.

While everyone laughed Gordon asked if they should start dancing.

"Valkyrie?" Fletcher asked holding out his hand.

"Gladly," she replied.

"Come on Ghastly let's dance!" Tanith said like an excited three year old.

China and Dexter Vex joined the pairs leaving Skulduggery, Ravel and Gordon alone.

"Umm… would you like to dance Ravel?" Skulduggery asked unsure.

"Sure," Ravel answered uneasily.

"What am I going to do?" asked Gordon not wanting to feel left out.

"You can play piano," replied Skulduggery grateful for a change in subject.

"I can't, my finger goes straight through," Gordon complained dipping his finger through the keys.

"Well I'll put on a CD and you can pretend to play," Skulduggery retorted quite amused by Gordon's behavior.

"Whatever," Gordon replied.

Skulduggery ran to put a CD and Gordon sat on the air fingers ready. The music started and the boys began to sweep their partners around the room. Vex and China were dancing cheekily with dips and fast flowing swirls. Tanith and Ghastly were dancing as he swept her and dipped her a couple of times. Tanith wasn't really dancer and just kissed Ghastly when they slowed down. Valkyrie and Fletcher danced gazing into each other's eyes with love. Valkyrie, being the tomboy she is was unsure about all the dancing and happily let Fletcher lead. Fletcher had secretly been taking lessons from Skulduggery just for this night and seemed to impress his girlfriend with his dancing skills. He dipped, twirled and moved to the music. Skulduggery on the other hand was a bit slow to get back into the rhythm. Ravel who is playing the girl in the dance had tried many time as Skulduggery dance showing skill to whip the petrified look off his face. After the dancing was done Ravel sprang away from Skulduggery while Fletcher and Dexter kissed their partners hand and proceeded over to tease the uncomfortable pair of dancers. They waited a minute for Ghastly and Tanith to stop kissing and realise that the others had stopped dancing and joined them.

"Wow Fletcher where did you learn to dance like that?" Valkyrie asked.

"I took lessons from Skul," he replied.

"Speaking of old Skully nice dancing I'm sure high priest Ravel was flattered," Dexter Vex added.

"Shut up," Ravel started. "Are you still going on about me being Grand Mage?"

"As a matter of fact your Holy Eminence, isn't that right Lord Besboke?"

"Okay Vex fun time is over. They could put you in prison for that," Tanith said trying to contain her laughter.

But at that moment Fletcher whispered something to Valkyrie making them both laugh. Skulduggery being as insane as he is started laughing too.

"But I found that subject quite amusing," China said over the laughing.

"Um… guys would you mind giving my niece, the only one mentioning of course her present?" Gordon said.

"Sorry Gordon I should have noticed," Tanith said walking over.

"Present time!" Skulduggery yelled jumping up and down like a three year old.

"He really is insane," Valkyrie mumbled to herself as he dragged her over to the couch still jumping. Valkyrie sat down. Skulduggery on her left and Fletcher on her right, Tanith perched on Fletchers arm rest and China on Skulduggery's leaving the rest of the boys to stand.

"It's from Gordon," said Tanith passing over a big rectangular prisom wrapped in blue paper.

Valkyrie smiled at Gordon then started to open the gift. She put the paper on the floor and looked at the gift. It was a handbook and the title read "How to look after your Bentley".

"Skulduggery picked it out," Gordon said happily.

"Now we have matching copies!" Skulduggery said his excitement still comparable with those of a child.

"Thanks Gordon, Skul," Val said looking forward to washing her fabulously expensive car while her dad drooled over it.

"This ones from me," Ravel said handing her a poorly wrapped box.

"I can see the Grand mage can't wrap presents," Vex said slightly amused.

Valkyrie chuckled as she unwrapped the next item. She put the black paper on the floor and looked at the box. It was a speaker system.

"I thought since you got a new car you would want to play your music really loud," Ravel said.

Valkyrie instantly smiled.

"I get to play really loud music," she said hopefully.

"Of course," said Ravel grinning.

"Poor Haggard is going to go deaf and I can't save them," Skulduggery said pretending to be sad.

Everyone laughed and Vex handed her a neatly wrapped toxic green box.

"Um… should we be worried about the boxes contentse?" Gordon asked concerned.

"No just the person with it," he replied innocently.

Gordon gave him a quizzical look but then came to realise as his niece ripped of the paper and was left with a big black brief case. She opened it and Dexter grinned.

"It's a gun!" she squealed in delight.

"Oh no," said Ravel.

Skulduggery looked happy while Tanith, Ghastly and china looked concerned.

"Now she won't beg me for a weapon," Skulduggery stated clearly satisfied.

Fletcher had a look of horror on his face and Gordon stated that at least she couldn't hurt him with it. After everyone had gotten over the fact that someone had given Valkyrie Cain a weapon for her birthday, the young detective had put the gun away promising to come back to it later. China decided to present her gift.

"Mine is more suitable she declared," she declared.

Valkyrie took the small fluoro orange wrapped box and quickly threw the paper to the ground. She was left with a red velvet box she opened it to reveal a silver chain with a small black diamond pendant.

"It's pretty China, but why is the sign of the deathly hallows carved onto it?" Fletcher asked while everyone admired the jewelry.

"It is a protection symbol Fletcher. I realise how many cuts in her face and head miss Cain was getting so I decided to help her," China announced looking proud of the thoughtfulness of the gift.

"Thanks China and everyone else," Valkyrie said.

They then all suddenly realised that Skulduggery was gone and desperately called his name waiting for their lunatic friend.

"Cake!" screeched Skulduggery as he pushed a cart with a cake on top over to the young detective.

The cake was three tiers tall with chocolate icing with a blue trim. The eighteen candles around the cake made it look as though the cake was on fire, the cake couldn't have gotten any better until you spotted the small figurine of Valkyrie dressed and positioned ready for a fight but still smiling.

"Wow," Valkyrie breathed as everyone stared.

"And Val the best part is that you get to eat yourself," Skulduggery said enjoying everyone's reactions.

"Ok I'm hungry let's sing and eat cake," Vex said staring at the cake longingly.

They sang her happy birthday then blew out her candles while making a wish for a better future. She cut the cake touching the bottom and listened to everyone tell her to kiss the nearest boy. She waited for them to be quiet before leaning in and passionately kissing Fletcher. While they kissed Tanith and China cut the cake. When everyone had a piece Gordon stuck his head through the cake.

"What are you doing Gordon?" asked China.

"You get to eat cake I make you uncomfortable by sticking my head through the cake," Gordon replied like it made absolute sense.

Fletcher and Valkyrie fed each other cake then Valkyrie bit her own head off and everyone cheered.

"I taste really good," Valkyrie decided after she had finished eating herself.

"And you didn't share any with me? Come on Val we're gonna get married and you didn't share," Fletcher with that joking pout.

She just laughed and ruffled his hair.

".God. I still have to wedding. China help me. Val must look fabulous," Tanith declared.

"Of course I'll help Tanith dear," China responded trying not to look too happy about being included in the celebrations.

"Look at the time, party's over guys we need all the sleep we can get now we have a wedding to plan and the best part is we have a very picky person as the bride," Ravel said.

"Here comes bridezilla!" Vex announced.

Both boys earned a death stare from Valkyrie before she said her goodbyes to everyone else. Sadly that included Fletcher who has to go back to living at Skulduggery's house. After everyone had left Valkyrie made a coffee and asked Gordon if they could stay and talk. He agreed after all it is her house.

**Hey guys like it? hate it? Let me know ok. Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


	12. Days of the Week

**Hi guys! I'm still on holidays and waiting for dinner so I'll try to type you the guys the next chapter while listening to the songs from A Very Potter Musical.**

**Days of the Week**

"So... how are you?" Gordon asked.

"Good and you?"

"I'm fine but you need to answer my question properly," Gordon responded concerned.

"I did."

"Now don't get defensive."

"Ok I'm tired, grumpy, happy, and sad all at once and I don't know what to make of it all," she said finally.

"What's happened? Tell me."

"Well first I was pregnant and then and then I wasn't, and between that I got beat up by Caelan and was half dead. Then got stitched up by Nye, I had a minute to recover before Skulduggery burst in and we tried to strangle each other with words. Then we all laughed like retards and I had my birthday. I am now also engaged by the way," she finished out of breath.

"How do you do it?" Gordon asked stunned.

"Do what?"

"Do all of that and still maintain the same level of insanity as always?"

"I don't know luck?"

"Not luck but anyway how could you be pregnant if you're still a virgin?"

"That's easy I am not a virgin anymore Gordon," she said without concern.

"Stephanie! Who? Not Caelan."

"Gordon relax it was Fletcher."

"Well at least you're going to marry him,"

"Yeah," she replied dreamily.

"Oh and be concerned if Tanith and China are you planning your wedding by themselves. Help them so you know what to expect."

"They're not that bad," she replied defensively.

"Oh really? Well I heard that they planning on you entering in on an elephant."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm helping to plan. That it I'm not riding an elephant."

"Good girl," Gordon said.

"I feel better you know and guess what. Skull's gonna let me take time off work to plan for the wedding," she said excitedly.

"That's great dear, but it's really late you should go home now. Your parents will be worried."

"Ok bye Gordon," she replied picking up her presents and heading out the door.

She locked the door and headed home where she carefully parked her precious car and went inside. She crept to Alice's room and kissed the sleeping angle on the cheek. She headed to her room got changed and fell onto the bed. Since she hadn't been in a life threatening danger she wasn't tired. She laid down and twirled the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit and it was so beautiful. She fell asleep and dreamed of her wedding.

**I so think that Tanith and China would plan something as silly as an elephant. What do you think? And if you haven't watched A Very Potter Musical you so should. I am so happy I am going to see the hunger games with my best friend this afternoon.**


	13. WE all Dress to Impress

**Hello my wonderful friends! I love the reviews I'm getting but I don't have any of your ideas on what to do next. I have decided to make up a random character so stay tuned. I am sooo sorry I have been so busy planning a going away party for my one of best friends. I LOVE YOU MADI DON'T GO! So anyway onto the story.**

We all Dress to Impress

One week later.

Valkyrie woke and had breakfast and tried to explain that she now has a job as a detective. As you can imagine it's difficult. Somehow she managed it and had just assured her parent she was safe when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Val, Tanith is here," came her best friends voice.

"What's up Tan?"

"Skull's let you of work today and we think it is a good idea to buy your dress today."

'Ok. I'll bring mum and Alice,"

"Cool. I'll get China."

"Ok bye."

"See ya."

And she hung up.

"Who was it?" her mum asked.

"That was Tanith. Grab your hand bag and Alice we are going shopping for my wedding dress."

"Sure. We will be ready in 10."

10 minutes later Valkyrie was sitting in her car with her mum in the passenger seat and Alice in the back.

"Let's go!" Melissa said barely able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Valkyrie pulled out onto the road.

"You know it's my wedding day I should be the one extremely excited," Val said.

"Sorry I can't help it."

"That's fine."

"Who else is coming?"

"Oh. Tanith my maid of honour and China my Bridesmaid are coming."

"They're nice girls. None of them are married are they?"

"No but it looks like a Tanith will be soon."

"Really who to?"

"Ghastly who is her boyfriend."

"Oh him. He's nice even with the scars."

"What can I say Tanith thinks scars are sexy," Valkyrie said pulling into the parking lot.

"It looks expensive," He mum announce grabbing Alice.

"Yeah but Staph's a rich girl now Melissa," said Tanith walking up to them like she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Tanith and China. How are you?"

"Not very well Melissa it was my first time on a motorbike and these shoes are not for motorbikes," China explained with a small frown that soon disappeared while Tanith smirked.

"Let's go," Valkyrie decided but only to keep Tanith from laughing out loud no matter how funny China was on the motorbike now is not the time to laugh at her. That time will be reserved for latter.

As soon as the group entered the build an assistant was waiting.

"Ladies," a clerk said.

She looked nice and spoke politely when she asked what they were looking for.

"Steph here wants something hot, sexy something to knock his socks off," Tanith said pointing at Valkyrie.

"My dear you're so young!"

"Yes I am," Val replied.

"I promise I will find something absolutely perfect for you," said the clerk as she picked up a hanger and hand it to the young bride to be.

She quickly got changed then came out. She was wearing a white dress with no straps that fell to her knees. At the small of her back a train started and fell to the ground.

"It's beautiful but I don't think it's me," Val said.

A chorus of agreement was hear from her friends which decide she needed another one since that one made her look innocent and she is anything but. The clerk handed her another hanger and the young detective retreated into the change rooms. When she emerged they gasped. This dress was a silky creamy white that fell to the floor and trailed a bit. The straps were thick in order to support the sexy low back.

"I love it. What do you guys think?"

"Fletcher won't know what hit him sweetie," China smirked a smirk that could so challenge Skulduggery.

"Val you da smexy," Tanith said.

'Stephy a princess," Alice said starring at her sister.

"It's a taker. We will have it boxed immediately," her mother said loving playing rich for the moment.

When Valkyrie was seated with a box she looked around to find her two best friends had already disappeared into the change rooms.

No sooner had Valkyrie wondered what the girls would be wearing did she actually find out. Her best friends emerged wearing matching red silk dresses that were really tight. With spaghetti straps it fell to mid thigh with a slit down the side and a thick black belt. It was very tight.

"It's too tight," China complained.

"I love it!" Tanith exclaimed.

"I like it on Tanith but it just doesn't suit China. What do you think mum?"

I think you're talking sense sweetheart," her mother replied.

"Can we try another?" the bride asked.

"Of course," Jane the clerk said.

The changing rooms claimed her friends again until they escaped the room's clutches and walked out. This dress was made of the same material as the last but it hung looser but still defined their figures. It came to the left knee on a diagonal from the right mid thigh. To finish the dress at an even length the gap was filled with lacy black netting. It was all very elegant with no straps.

"It's too elegant for me," Tanith wined.

"I like this one better," China announced.

"China looks nice but Tanith doesn't suit the style," Melissa confirmed.

"I agree mum. I want this one for China and the other one for Tanith," the bride replied.

"Good choice miss," Jane replied while wrapping up boxes.

Jane placed the boxes in the girls hands then asked Melissa what she wanted.

"Well Alice is going to be the flower girl and I've been browsing and I think I've found something."

5 minutes later Melissa walked out in a light blue dress with elbow length sleeves that fell to her mid calf. The blue ribbon secured around her waist had a delicate flower attached.

"Oh mum. Dad won't know who you are. It's very nice."

"Good one Mrs E," Tanith announced.

"Absolutely stunning," China replied.

"Thanks girls. Looks like this one's a taker."

By the time her mum was sitting with a box Alice had emerged. She looked like a princess in a pink dress that puffed out to her toes. She had thin spaghetti straps and it was gathered at the waist with a thick red ribbon tied in a big bow.

"Lovely," china complemented flashing her huge smile.

No one knew why but China went particularly soft around Alice.

"Who's the cool chic?" Tanith asked grinning.

"Look Steph I'm a princess," Alice said.

"Yes you are," replied Valkyrie while everyone cooed over Alice.

"I'll wrap that up then bring a selection of shoes and veils," Jane said.

10 minutes later Valkyrie had invested in a pair on white silk covered stilettos for herself, 2 pairs of shiny red heels for her bridesmaids, blue heels with straps on the top of the foot for her mother and a pair of white kids' ballet flats for Alice. She was trying on veils when she found the perfect one that attached to a crown of diamonds and fell to her back it was see through netting so you could still she the low back on her dress. Soon she noticed that Tanith and China were occupied in staring at a necklace. As the shoes and veils were being wrapped the pleaded for the necklace. It was a black choker with a bow on the side of the neck and it was all made of material and two of the necklaces joined the pile of things bought that day.

They took China in the Bentley so that she could take the stuff home and dropped her at her apartment where she thanked them for not letting her back on the motor bike. They didn't speak until they were almost home.

"Stephanie you're going to look stunning," her mum said.

"Thanks mum. You're not going to look to bad yourself either,"

"And Alice looked like an angle.'

"Yeah she did. What did you think of the girl's dresses?"

"They suit their styles and personalities. Your wedding is going to be perfect."

"I hope so. Can I park my baby in the garage?"

"Sure."

They parked then ate some food. Valkyrie went upstairs to start packing for the day she moves into Gordon's with Fletcher.

**I reckon that chapter went pretty well. I still haven't heard back from you guys. Sorry I haven't updated I have tonsilitious. And it's the best fun ever *insert sarcasm here*.**

**Bye guys.**

**Yours eternally,**

**Forever Hopeful 157**


	14. Secret Meetings

**Hi everyone. I have just recently posted two new stories called "camp half-blood the amazing race" and "what to do when bored on the Argo". I hope you enjoy this chapter we are getting close to finish which is really sad but I will continue doing assorted fan fictions. Now that I have finished rambling we have a story to read... well I'm typing but that is beside the point.**

**Forever Hopeful 157**

Secret Meetings

Fletcher's POV

I stepped out of the Bentley with my hood up I was quickly followed by 3 more figures. I entered the store and was greeted by Ghastly.

"The girls aren't here," he said reading my mind.

"Thanks'" I replied lowering my hood.

I looked around Ghastly's small shop. I was here with Skulduggery, Dexter, and Ravel and of course Ghastly.

"This way to your fitting,' ghastly called and we followed like sheep.

Being boys there was no worse torture but we bravely followed and I thought of Val and I knew I had to look awesome for her.

China's POV

"Tanith quick come in we have a wedding to plan," I said as soon as I opened the door to my apartment.

"I'm coming," Tanith said.

We both sat down at the bench looking at the hundreds of papers, catalogues, broachers and spread sheets.

"We should start with the flowers first since we have to place an order for them by tomorrow," I said thinking of how much work must be done.

"Ok sure. We should do the venue next,"

Sounds good. What flowers did Val want again?'

"Roses. I think?'

"Let's just look through the pictures the florist gave us until we find something we recognise."

"That is a really good idea China."

They flipped through picture after picture.

Fletcher's POV

I hate shopping. I browse I don't shop. It's torture. We walked through row after row of fabric. When we were finished Skulduggery was carrying a dark blue roll of material, Ravel was carrying white, Vex and Ghastly were carrying red and black, I carried black material but it was softer and shinier. Skulduggery had said before I even had the chance to ask him that he would not be a groomsman. I tried not to be offended but I realised I never would have asked him anyway that's what Ghastly and Vex were for. I did however feel sorry for Ravel since he is the Grand Mage he has to be the priest there for meaning he has to where the traditional white dress like thing. Thankfully Val was planning everything else so it would be perfect.

**I have been in a couple of weddings and if I am getting any of the terms wrong then please tell me. Please review or subscribe. Heck PM me if you want I'm all for being talked to, seriously ask my friends. So what do you think?**


	15. Revenge in Roses

**Hello I am quite bored at the present.**

Revenge in Roses

Valkyrie's POV

I stopped packing long enough to realise I was due to meet up with Fletcher pretty soon at the park. I walked down to the park enjoying the sunshine. When I got there I remember him telling me he would be a bit late so I decided to walk around. As I walked I admired my engagement ring and necklace that China had given me. I had stopped once to glare at this guy who was staring at me. I continue walking knowing that soon I will be married and I won't have to glare at boys anymore. I paused and looked at the delicate white roses that were in the right of the path. Well I thought reasonably everyone said I need to stop to smell the roses. So I did. When I had bent down to get a closer look she attacked me. She flew out of the rose bushes and knocked me back as we began to roll. I felt my training kick in as I came up first and grabbed her hands. I was testing her if she was any good she would have flipped me over her head but she tried to kick me which am pretty low (even for an amateur). I pushed her face down and saddled her she tried to claw me with her high heels by lifting her feet up but it didn't work.

"I will kill you Valkyrie Cain!" she hissed.

"Join the list," I replied looking for my handcuffs.

"Fletcher will be mine!"

I raised an eyebrow (a technique shown to be by China to make you look superior). "So this is about Fletcher?"

"Yes. I am his exgirlfriend."

"Ok. Good to know. Information like that really helps when you update someone's criminal record."

"Don't talk to me like that I am a Great assassin!"

"Sure you are," my voice just dipping in sarcasm as I found my handcuffs.

"I will hurt you!"

"May I take this time to remind you that you are the one who are bleeding and you also have rose thorns stuck in you. I can tell it's not a good look."

"I was taking you by surprise."

"Yes. But you wounded yourself in the possess."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh that's why I'm bleeding and sore."

"Dah," I sighed.

"Please don't kill me!" she said suddenly turning fearful.

"What I don't want to die."

"Ok I won't kill you," I said sliding the hand cuffs on.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Eternal."

"nice name and by the way I'm putting you under arrest for attempted murder, assault on a sanctry agent, extreme dumbness, threats, murder of rose bushes and I don't know maybe littering."

During the list Fletcher decide to make an appearance. He saw them but listed to the conversation and knew that eternal had attacked her.

"What is she doing here?" Fletcher said pointing at his ex.

" I tried to murder her," said eternal bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry there is a waiting list of people who want to do the same thing," he informed the girl from the rose bushes.

"We need to drop her of before we go anywhere," Valkyrie said.

"Fine. Let's go."

They dragged Eternal kicking and screaming into her cell then left for the jewellers.

**So what do you think? I would like to thank my friend for the idea of a stalker. You know who you are.**


	16. Rings of Love

**I am thinking of something to put here.**

Rings of Love

When the couple walked into the jewellers an assistant walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Craig. Is it for the young ladies birthday?" he said.

"No actually. We are getting married and need wedding rings," Fletcher replied looking all grown up even though Valkyrie was the mature one of the relationship.

"Congratulations. What are your names?" Craig asked while giving them the familiar is-that-even-legal-look.

"I'm Stephanie and this is Fletcher," she replied smiling even though she was quite annoyed.

"Come this way please."

They followed him to a case filled with rings.

"This," he said pointing to a plain gold band."Is the most popular."

"I like them. But I want it to be unique and simple," Fletcher said shooting Val a look that asked her opinion.

"Can we get engraving done in the inside?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

"That is perfect for us. You are so smart Steph," Fletcher exclaimed.

On a piece of paper they wrote down their names so they could be engraved. On the inside of Fletchers wedding ring would be: _Stephanie Edgely Valkyrie Cain_. And inside Val's would be : _Fletcher Renn_. The engraver who just so happened to be out the back engraving them at that very moment was puzzled over the Valkyrie Cain bit but he heard that the young couple insisted.

"I'll pay," Fletcher said straight away.

"I'm the rich one," Valkyrie countered.

"I don't care."

"How about you pay for rings and I pay for the engraving."

"Fine."

"You can stop looking like a child who didn't get their favourite toy now."

"Don't want to."

Valkyrie sighed and muttered something about marrying a 4 year old. When the rings were wrapped up and the bills paid they headed back home to pack for the move to Gordon's mansion.

**What do you think? Please tell me.**


	17. Tanith's Cooking

Tanith's Cooking

Three Days Later.

"Tell me again why we have to take a plane to Australia?" Fletcher asked Valkyrie as they sat next to each other on the plane.

"Because you can't drive to Australia," Tanith replied glaring at him to keep his cover.

They were flying down with family, friends and Gordon. It just so happened that China and Tanith found the perfect venue only problem was that it was in Australia. Fletcher found flying on a plane boring and just stared out the window until they landed and everyone parted for their separate hotels.

"Val I am instructing you to do absolutely nothing until your wedding. Go shopping, see a movie I don't care just leave the planning ton us," Tanith rambled on.

"Val sweetie what we are trying to say is we don't want you to worry about a single thing... except Tanith's cooking," China said.

They all laughed. This was going to be fun.

**The next chapter will be the parties that celebrate the last night of freedom before marriage.**


	18. Wedding Day

**Hi it's me again. I waited a long time for this chapter and here it is. I hope it meets your expectations!**

**Forever Hopeful 157**

Wedding Day

Valkyrie's PoV

Looking back on this morning it was an organised madness.

_Flashback:_

_I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I stumbled into the kitchen to find Tanith... COOKING! Not being a morning person I ate the stuff on the plate she put in front of me. It was awful! I started gagging when China came in._

"_I told you the only thing to worry about is Tanith's cooking," she said handing me a bucket and a paper bag and cup of coffee._

"_Thanks China," I said after spitting everything out._

_As I ate the croissant China gave me Tanith started to fake rampage about how she is a good cook. When I looked up it was time for the hairdressers and makeup artists to come in._

_They arrived and we thanked them for coming. They sat me down and took the front bits of my hair and curled it then pinning it back letting the majority of my hair cascade down my back. When I turned around they had China and Tanith in hair curlers! I quickly ran and grabbed my camera taking pictures. We all laughed so hard._

_The makeup artists came into the room and decided on minimal make up. After I was done I turned to see Tanith and China with a fancy curly up do which was both elegant and sexy, they had on minimal make up as well. The hairdressers and makeup artists left wishing me the best for my special day._

_Mum and Alice came into our room to get ready soon after. We left Alice the way she was with her hair down and mum borrowed China's curling rod to curl her hair. I went to get my dress on as my mum put her make up on. I slipped on my dress and shoes then secured my crown and veil. I came out to see everyone ready and they stared at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Fletcher cannot keep up with you, I will worship him if he even looks half as good as you," China replied._

"_I reckon it will take 5 seconds for your father to have a heart attack," mum replied._

"_Beautiful," Tanith breathed._

"_Thanks guys. You look amazing too," I replied._

_The florist arrived to give us our flowers. Mine were red roses with black rims and white roses with red and pink speck on the petals. Tanith and China had red and pink roses. Alice was handed white roses. _

_Mum told us she would see us at the ceremony. We waved bye and waited our car. When my dad drove up in my Bentley I was shocked. It turns out Skulduggery will never leave a Bentley behind. My dad sat in the back with Alice and I while China drove and Tanith called shot gun._

_Flash back ends._

We arrived at a beautiful beach with a prier made of glass that carried out about 500 meters to sea. At the end of the pier was a building made of glass but the glass seemed to be one way since I couldn't see in. Some on started to play music and I knew it was my queue to come in.

We drew nearer with Alice at the front then China and Tanith walking side by side finally my dad and I brought up the rear. I recognised the song and the person singing it. The doors open and I saw Skulduggery's niece Forever Hopeful singing A Thousand Years by Cristina Perri. Forever looked beautiful in a turquoise dress with no straps she had her long brown-gold hair down and you could see her colour changing eyes.

I then saw Fletcher standing there. It took my breath away.

Fletchers PoV

I saw Valkyrie and she looked absolutely beautiful and total sexy. I was wearing my glistening black tux with a red tie and a white flower in my pocket. Ghastly and Vex stood there in their black tuxes with black ties and red roses. It was perfect. Ravel stood there in his dress I mean robe of white material.

Valkrie's PoV

The music stoped and Forever winked at me. My father gave me away to Fletcher and I held his hands.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple for life. Do you Fletcher Renn take Stephanie Edgely for your beloved wife? In sickness and in health?" Ravel began.

"I do," Fletcher replied looking me in the eye.

"Do you Stephanie Edgely take Fletcher Renn for your beloved husband? In sickness and in health?" Ravel continued.

"I do," I replied while staring into Fletches butterfly blue eyes.

"Now if anyone has a reason why these two cannot be joined please speak now forever hold your peace," Ravel said.

Suddenly the doors blew open.

"I have a problem Ravel," Skulduggery said walking up the aisle. "I love you Valkyrie and I always have."

I was furious how dare he. Fletcher looked disappointed as if I would tell him I love him as well.

"NOT MY WEDDING DEAD MAN!" I shrieked as I used my magic to blast him out the door.

"Please continue Ravel," I said in my innocent voice.

Skulduggery's PoV

How could she? I thought as I walked down the pier. I saw a figure sitting on the end of the pier. I walked towards them.

"Cealan?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't invited but I needed to be near her before she is gone forever," he explained. "Why are you here?"

I told him what happened.

"Too bad man," he replied.

An urge came over me. "I love you."

"What?"

"Cealan, I love you. Do you want to be gay with me?"

"Hell yes. I thought you didn't feel the same way," he replied.

I kissed him then we went back to the wedding to tell everyone.

Fletchers PoV

I was happy about what she did to Skul. We exchanged rings. It seemed like forever for Ravel to say:

"You may now kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around Valkyrie and dipped her. We didn't kiss too long cause everyone was watching but it was nice. She seemed so happy. We exited the room to go to a dining room to have a party.

Valkyrie's PoV

I was so happy. We got congratulated by a whole bunch of people and presents were given but the only thing I noticed was Fletcher. Well he was the only thing until just after the speeches.

My dad had just said something really touching when it happened.

Skulduggery and Cealan burst into the room crying out that they love each other and that they are gay.

My jaw dropped and Fletcher looked slightly disgusted. It took a while before everyone carried on to have lunch.

After a fantastic lunch Fletcher and I had our first dance as a couple.

We swayed and spined to Miss Hopeful's singing. It wasn't long before everyone else joined in.

"Hi Mrs Stephanie Renn and Mr Fletcherus Renn," Forever said.

"Fletcherus?" Fletcher questioned.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," she replied.

"Hey Ever," I replied.

"Val you look great!" she squealed.

"Thanks. So how's mysteries and elemental magic treating you," I replied.

"I know what you're implying Val and yes I am better than Skul and no I still have no idea where my parents are buried if they are at all."

"Sorry to hear, but hey at least you are better than Skulduggery."

"Yeah. Uncle Skul better watch out," she said menacingly.

"I can't believe you are actually related, that he had a brother,"

"Yeah sorry you only found out about me a couple of months ago,"

"It's ok. You still going to live at Skul's house," I enquired.

"What with Cealan around? You must be nuts I've got my own place."

"Well it was good to talk to you but it's time for cake."

She waved and disappeared into the background. I keep wondering how the most gorgeous twenty year old on the planet disappears. I shook my head and walked over to Fletcher.

Tanith casually passed us our wedding gift from her. Two swords, we held them over our heads and cut the cake. It was chocolate yum!

Fletcher and in fed each other cake until it was all gone. I stood on the stage I knew it was almost time to go on our honeymoon but I wanted to do this. All the females gathered around me as I spun and threw the bouquet. Tanith caught it and Ghastly proposed to her on the spot!

Through the confusion and mayhem surrounding Tanith I congratulated her and left with Fletcher in my Bentley.

**1 MONTH LATER**

Valkyrie's PoV

The honeymoon to Paris was amazing! It was so much fun.

"So we move in now," Fletcher said stating the obvious.

"Yes," I replied.

"We will be happy here so close to everyone," he stated.

"And who knows what the future holds," I said one hand on my belly.

I grabbed Fletchers hand and we walked into the house. I never wanted to have kids but things change and maybe just one day I might have one. The future is cruel and won't tell us what happens next but as long as I'm with Fletcher I'm happy.

**Did you like it? Well that was the last chapter my story is finished. Do you like how I made myself a character?**

**Yours eternally,**

**Forever Hopeful 157.**


End file.
